


Congratulations

by Ocelot109



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a bit of an asshole, Henrik is angry, I might make this into an AU who knows, Jack was hurt, M/M, Some sort of Hamilton AU, poor boys, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot109/pseuds/Ocelot109
Summary: Anti has screwed up, badly. He should have never done that, but Henrik is not taking any of his excuses.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of Hamilton AU, I'm really not sure.

“Henrik!” The green eyed individual looked up, looking relieved to see the other.  

“Anti!” Henrik smiled, approaching Anti and hugging him tightly.   “Congratulations.”  

The single word hit like a bullet, softly spoken, but it hurt nonetheless.  

“You have invented a new kind of stupid, a ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid.” Henrik pulled away, a grin settled on his face.  

“An ‘open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid.” Henrik's eyes turned cold, staring into the emerald eyes of the one in front of him.  

“Truly, you didn't think this through? Kind of stupid.” Henrik scoffed, rolling his eyes.  

**“Let's review.”**

“You took a rumour, a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you.” Henrik sighed, looking beyond disappointed. “I begged you to take a break, you refused to!” 

"So scared of what your enemies might do to you, you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to. You know why Dark can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!” Henrik raised his voice, taking a firm step towards Anti.   “So yeah, congratulations!” 

“Henrik…” Anti tried to speak, raising his hands up a bit, but before he could speak another word, Henrik began again.

"You've redefined your legacy, congratulations!” Henrik's voice wasn't exceptionally loud, but strict, cold and uncaring towards him.  

“It was an act of political sacrifice-!” Anti raised his voice a bit, finally making eye contact with Henrik.  

“Sacrifice?” Henrik's voice softened, sounding more somber than anything else. It didn't last long though, “I languished in a loveless marriage in London. I lived only to read your letters.”  

Henrik sighed, looking away from Anti. “I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?’” 

“That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay.”  

“And you know what I'm here to do?” Henrik leaned closer, holding Anti's chin between his index and middle finger. “Henrik…” Anti's eyes softened, looking up at him.  

“I'm not here for you.”  

Henrik let go of his chin, his movements sharp, quick. Uncaring.  

"I know my brother like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind,” Henrik took quick, firm steps towards Anti, Anti baked up, suddenly fearing the other. “And a million years ago, he said to me 'this one's mine' so I stood by, do you know why?”  

Henrik smiled, tears falling down his cheeks and some going into his glasses. “I love my brother more than anything in this life. I will choose his happiness over mine every time!” Henrik shut his eyes, shouting the words at Anti as tears streamed down his cheeks.  

“Seán is the best thing in our lives, so never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best spouse.” Anti hit the wall with a soft sound.  

“Congratulations! For the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for my brother,” Henrik's voice, Anti had never heard it like this.”Give him the best life.” 

“Congratulations!” Henrik shouted, raising his right hand up. He brought it down, his palm making a loud noise against Anti's cheek. A red handprint was left there, and Anti stayed still for a second, completely in shock.  

Henrik turned around, slamming the door open and walking out, slamming the door to close it once more. 

_'Congratulations.’_


End file.
